


ladies are the dolls of maids

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dresses, F/F, Fluff, Princes & Princesses, medieval inspired, princess!momo, princess!sana, samo are sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: princess momo is tired of the predictability of her sheltered life. when she hires dahyun as her new dressmaker, she learns excitement can come from the most interesting of places.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: sapphest





	ladies are the dolls of maids

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sapphest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sapphest) collection. 



> title is inspired by a scene from the handmaiden (a great film imo)
> 
> more tags/relationships may be added as the fic progresses
> 
> as this fic talks a lot about dresses, I've linked any dresses that I used as inspiration through pinterest, so feel free to give those a look if you want lol

Momo looked over herself in the mirror one more time, both to ensure her gown wasn’t bunching unattractively anywhere, and to delay having to leave the comfort of her own chambers. Momo liked people, she liked parties, but the number of balls she’d had to attend lately were far too much for one person to stay entertained.

If it were the first ball of the season, she would be a little more excited, but this was her third in the last week, and all of them felt the same. Every single one of them was just a grand excuse for matchmaking. Her parents had recently gone all in on finding a bride for her twin sister Sana, so forgive Momo for not leaping for joy at the idea of sitting through another event where Sana was introduced to people and Momo was forced to treat everyone she met like possible future in-laws.

Despite her slight annoyance, Momo knew these evenings were important. Even though she and Momo were twins, it was Sana who was next in line as Queen of their kingdom of Kyo, and as such she needed a bride by her side for when she eventually took over for their father. 

Momo was at least thankful that her parents weren’t forcing her to marry just yet. It may be a little embarrassing to admit at her age, but Momo was a romantic. As much as she loved Kyo, she didn’t think she’d be willing to put her country over who she had to spend the rest of her life with; she wanted to marry for love.

Not that she had any real experience with love. Honestly, even if she did have a partner, she doubted her parents would let her get married anytime soon anyway. Despite her and Sana being the same age (and much to her own annoyance), Momo was still somehow considered the baby of the family. Her parents couldn’t _possibly_ let their “little girl” get married yet.

Momo wasn’t jealous that Sana was the crown princess. She might not have always felt that way, but now she was willing to admit her sister was much better suited for it. As shy as Sana appeared while entertaining guests and being flirted with, she was very focused when it came to decision-making and politics. 

At the least, Momo was thankful on Sana’s behalf that the marriage proceedings weren’t being rushed. Sana had a year to travel, go to parties hosted in faraway lands or even host them herself. She was able to meet potential brides, princesses and noble women from other houses. The only catch was if she didn’t choose someone by the end of the year, their parents would be choosing for her. 

Momo, of course, had been accompanying Sana to all of these functions, for three main reasons: to show support, to get any dirt she can on any of the potential bachelorettes, and to get out of their boring castle for once. 

Since Sana was the future queen, she got to travel much more often as she met with monarchs and toured their kingdom. They’d yet to give Momo a real role yet, despite her asking to help. Every time she asked her parents for a duty, they always dismissed her and encouraged her to return to her studies. Sana was sympathetic at least, but there was nothing really she could do until she took over for their father. So, Momo tried to appreciate the freedom while she still could, even if it was getting old.

Today’s ball was hosted by the Yeh family in Jando, a kingdom pretty much as far from Kyo as she could get. Jando was ruled by the Chou family, and it was absolutely beautiful. But it was much colder than Momo was used to. The bite of winter was still strong this far north, even as April approached. She was grateful there seemed to be fireplaces everywhere.

The Yeh’s were kind enough to offer a room in their home to her so she could get ready. After tonight, they’d be returning home for the first time in months, so Momo couldn’t wait for the party to be done. She just wanted to be back in her own room and sleep in her own bed. 

Momo sighed as she ruffled her bangs in an attempt to get them out of her eyes. Mina, her handmaiden, had done her hair for her, locking her black hair in a tight up-do, ensuring that not a single hair would fall out of place. It looked beautiful, and was adorned with small diamond-encrusted hairpieces that shimmered as they caught the light. It was some of Mina’s greatest work, and she was definitely going to have to help Momo take the whole thing apart later. Momo made a note to remind herself to ask Mina to trim her bangs while she was at it.

She appraised her [gown](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/863706034784905408/) one final time, hoping she looked somewhat presentable. After this much traveling, she’d worn all the dresses she’d brought already, making this the third, no _fourth_ time she was wearing this one. 

It was one of her favorites for the winter, a long-sleeved navy gown with white detailing and fur-lined sleeves. It did a pretty good job of keeping the cold away, and the deep blue color wasn’t too common among courts these days. Momo was of the opinion that fashion should be interesting and unique, why would she want to match every other woman in the room when she could make a statement instead?

That being said, other than the color, the dress was fairly simple and not too showy. She’d worn most of her showier pieces at the beginning of this little bride tour, and were better suited for warmer climates anyway. As they moved farther north, she was forced to bring this dress into her rotation more and more, and she was somewhat tired of seeing it. Perhaps her wardrobe would need a little update once she got home.

She considered adding her tiara, but decided to skip it, just for tonight. Wearing it for long hours usually left her with a headache, and anyone who mattered knew she was a princess anyway, even without the headpiece.

With one final nod of approval, she made to exit, pausing just before the door. It was important she didn’t delay in her chambers any longer. She needed to make sure whoever Sana was meeting today wasn’t trying to get at her sister for the wrong reasons.

She sucked in a large breath and let it all out with an audible sigh. She made her way to the door, pausing before she opened it. She pulled her shoulders back, held her head high, and relaxed her face into the poised mask she usually wore when she was public-facing. She may not be destined to be queen, but she still had an image to uphold, both for herself as a princess and for the royal family as a whole. 

She was supposed to be perfect when she was out there. But Momo was never great at perfect.

There were two guards posted outside her chambers, there to accompany her to the ballroom. She felt the extra security was unnecessary, she was never monitored this closely in her own home, but her father felt that in foreign territory, it was always best to be safe. It felt silly to Momo, considering they were all supposed to trust these families enough for Sana to take a bride, but not to wander the hallways unattended. She liked her guards well enough though. They kept to themselves and out of her business (beyond where she was going), and she trusted them not to gossip. 

Momo admired the Yeh estate as she walked down the halls. It was absolutely beautiful. Not too gaudy or ornate, but still classic and expensive. The hallways were tall and well-decorated, with art scattered across the walls. The Yeh’s weren’t royalty, but they clearly came from money. She couldn’t remember at the moment, but they were probably lords of some kind. In any case, it was a mark of high honor that the Chou’s asked them to host this event.

Two Yeh guards pulled open the double doors to the ballroom for her, granting her entrance. She was late enough that no one was around to announce her arrival, which she was definitely thankful for. She was in the mood to mingle, and she didn’t want her father to come looking for her and scold her for her tardiness. It would only sour the evening.

She nodded thanks to her personal security, who left to find a spot to linger and observe. It wouldn’t be a real party if she had people tailing her the entire time, though she supposed it was nice to know someone was still looking out for her, even if they weren’t right behind her.

If she didn’t already know the Yeh’s had money, it became glaringly obvious when she saw the ballroom. The ceilings were high and intricately lined with gold trim. There were large windows along the walls, giving a perfect view of the twilight settling over the snowscape outside.

The room was crowded with people, most still mingling and lightly chatting around the edges of the dancefloor. There was a small orchestra in the corner playing an upbeat song that Momo was just itchy to dance to. She considered finding a partner and getting on the dancefloor, but quickly refocused her attention to the task at hand. Her first goal was to find Sana. Once she was found and Momo ensured she was safe, then she could go looking for company of her own. 

While scouring the ballroom for her sister, she found Chou Tzuyu, the youngest Chou royal and their only princess, standing off in a corner alone. Momo thought it was strange to see her without Yeh Shuhua by her side. From what she understood, the two of them were practically inseparable. 

Not wanting to be rude to the Chou family, she started making her way to greet Tzuyu and thank them for the invitation into their kingdom. It would be diplomatic of her to do so, but Momo also had to admit she was curious about the Chou princess. 

Tzuyu was younger than Momo by a few years, and from what Momo had heard, she was beautiful, though generally a bit quiet and reserved, especially around the public. She couldn’t comment on her demeanor, but even from this far away, Momo could confirm that the rumors of her beauty were definitely true. 

Momo grabbed a glass of what looked to be champagne off one of the server’s trays, hoping that the alcohol would warm her up a little bit. As she sipped it, she was pleased to find that it wasn’t too sweet. She controlled herself so as not to down the thing in one go; that wouldn’t be very fitting of a princess, now would it?

Before she could reach Tzuyu, she was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm. She flinched in surprise (thankfully not spilling anything on her dress), and turned fiercely to see who would grab her so brazenly.

Though her ferocity was quickly wiped off her face, as she was greeted by none other than- 

“Namjoon!” She shrieked excitedly, quickly pulling the man into a hug. 

As they pulled back, they smiled at each other. His dimples were just as deep as she remembered them, his smile soft and warm. He’d grown since she’d last seen him, even in her heels he towered over her. But even with all that, he was still her same Namjoon.

Kim Namjoon was one of Momo’s oldest friends and confidants, up until a few years ago when he left their home kingdom of Kyo to expand his studies. He’d always been a scholar, and it seemed their own libraries were no longer enough for him, so he had to adventure elsewhere. 

He was a genius, in Momo’s humble opinion, and would be her first recommendation to Sana once she started looking for advisers when she took the throne. She wasn’t sure if Namjoon would be interested, given his nomadic search for knowledge, but if he was ready to settle, then Momo thought he’d be great at the job. 

“Good evening, Your Highness,” Namjoon did a half bow, his hand wrapped around Momo’s arm once again. There was a teasing smirk on his face, obviously knowing how much Momo hated when he used formalities with her. 

“Stand up, you fool,” she hit at him playfully.

“Oh, you’re not going to tell me that in the years since we’ve seen each other, you’ve decided you don’t like your royal titles?” He took her hand in his own, leaving a gentle kiss on the back of it. 

Momo rolled her eyes. When she was younger, she might have been a _bit_ obsessed with being a princess. She liked hearing the way people addressed her, the dignity and theatre of it all. She’d since grown out of her little power-hungry phase, but Namjoon still liked to tease her mercilessly for it. 

“I expect respect in court, but normalcy amongst friends, you should know that by now.” She replied simply and withdrew her hand from his grasp. 

Namjoon was Momo’s first real friend outside of the royal family. She and Sana weren’t exactly sheltered, but they weren’t taken around to meet every child in the palace either. She was sure her parents had some excuse about making sure they grew up around the _right_ people, whatever that meant. 

Namjoon’s father worked in the palace as curator to the Kyo Royal Library. Since he was around their age, Namjoon used to spend a lot of time tutoring the twins, on top of their regular lessons with their teachers. Sensing that Sana seemed quicker to grasp a lot of concepts, Namjoon chose instead to focus his attention on Momo.

And he was so sweet, and had the cutest dimples, and Momo was perhaps a bit too fond of him, always writing little love letters in the margins of her notebooks. She even began studying harder, if anything to make Namjoon proud of her. 

She just wanted him to one day return her affections. Namjoon taught Momo a lot over the years, but he was probably first to teach her that princesses can’t always get what they want. It wasn’t all a complete loss, though, she might not have gotten a boyfriend out of it, but she did gain a friend for life.

She never did have a tutor as great as him ever again. Most grew too frustrated with her and weren’t willing to go at her pace, so she was still making her way through her studies, even though Sana finished most of hers years ago. 

So despite Momo’s rocky relationship with academics, seeing Namjoon again was like a breath of fresh air. She hadn’t seen him in _years_ , and now that they were together again, she would be glued to his hip for the rest of the night. This evening was already going better than expected.

“Now tell me, Joonie,” she asked, using his old childhood nickname. He smiled softly, showing his dimples in the process, and Momo seriously felt like she was fifteen again, like no time had passed at all. “What gave you the right to lay a hand on Her Royal Highness, Princess of Kyo?” She asked with faux formality. “Could you not see I was attending _official_ business? Who are you to interrupt diplomacy?”

Namjoon laughed at her tone, delighted at seeing Momo’s “princess mode” kick in. She didn’t usually prefer speaking in such a matter, especially at a ball of all places, but it was required of her in certain settings.

“Well, _Your Highness_ ,” he emphasized the phrase, pulling Momo even closer to him. He positioned her body so it was placed in front of him, the two of them not-so-subtly looking at the Chou princess. He continued, whispering conspiratorially in her ear, “If you look, you’ll see the lovely Princess Tzuyu isn’t spending her evening alone, she’s just waiting for someone to come back to her. And it wouldn’t serve you well to interrupt.”

Momo waited, wondering who it could be that Namjoon was stopping her from interrupting. She didn’t want to brag or anything, but very few people at this party were more important or ranked higher than her.

She studied Tzuyu’s face as she looked. As much as Momo thought she’d perfected the “princess” veneer she often painted over her face whenever she needed to look dignified or respectable in front of a crowd, Tzuyu had to be an absolute master at it. She looked stunning, alluring, and yet her face gave nothing of what she was thinking away. If she was anxious, it didn’t show, if she was excited for her date to return, it didn’t show. She was like a finely crafted doll, and Momo had to admit she was impressed.

Until - it wasn’t. Suddenly, Tzuyu’s mask cracked, her lips turning upwards in a shy smile, her eyes crinkling at the corners and sparkling with joy. “Ah, there we go,” Namjoon murmured behind her, presumably also watching the change take over Tzuyu’s face. 

Momo followed her eyeline to see who it was that could make Tzuyu break like that, only to gasp in surprise. Maybe she shouldn’t have been surprised, considering Namjoon was making such a big deal out of it, but just there, walking across the hall with two drinks in her hands was Tzuyu’s supposed date. To her credit, Sana mirrored Tzuyu’s own excitement perfectly.

“No way,” she was taken aback. She whipped around to face Namjoon, who was giving her a look that could only be translated as _what did I tell you?_ Momo shook her head and glared at the glass in her hand, hoping that somehow the alcohol was strong enough that she hadn’t seen that correctly.

“I can practically hear wedding bells in the distance,” Namjoon looked past her shoulder to once again study the two princesses. With one quick glance, Momo could tell Sana and Tzuyu were flirting shyly with each other, then she tore her gaze away.

“This has to be a joke,” Momo threw her earlier caution to the wind and downed the rest of her drink, quickly looking for a server to grab a second one. She pouted when no one came to her immediately, and Namjoon chuckled at her petulance. He was able to wave someone over, taking her empty glass from her and trading it for a new drink for both of them. He grabbed her wrist before she could throw that one back too. 

“Sana’s been on a months-long tour to find a suitor she was interested in. Surely you can’t be surprised she would find someone eventually? Besides, they’re just flirting, it doesn’t have to mean anything. What’s got you all worked up?”

Namjoon had an annoying habit of asking all the right questions, forcing Momo to reflect and think about her actions. She already missed when he wasn’t around and she could just act instinctively and not think about the why.

But, she was already here, one glass of champagne down and another soon on its way, so she might as well think about it.

Yes, Momo knew that eventually Sana would have to find someone. Even if it didn’t happen naturally, her parents would’ve chosen someone for her sister at the end of the year, so there was no avoiding it. So why did it bother her then?

First of all, Namjoon saying it was just a little flirting was wrong. He hadn’t been around this whole time, he didn’t know Sana like she did, and he didn’t know the difference between when Sana was flirting and when she was smitten.

And with another glance over her shoulder, it was clear Sana was smitten. She kept her manners about her, limiting physical contact with Princess Tzuyu and keeping a proper distance between them. But even from this far, Momo could see the glimmer in Sana’s eyes, the way they never strayed from Tzuyu’s face, unless she was giggling shyly into her own drink. Sana used two hands to hold the glass, and her fingers twiddled and fussed anxiously, revealing the nerves Momo knew Sana must be feeling inside. 

Momo had seen Sana flirt playfully before. In those cases, it was all loud laughter, close shoulders, and cheesy gestures like winks or pushing a strand of hair behind her ear coyly. It was all very... _obvious_ for lack of a better word. The Sana she was seeing tonight was completely different.

Okay, so this was definitely more serious than other suitors Sana had met, but why was it a bad thing? Shouldn’t Momo be happy that Sana actually seemed to have taken interest in someone, and that she wouldn’t be forced into a marriage that their parents arranged, left to just hope it would work out?

Yes, in theory, but Momo was worried for her sister. She and Sana were only 24, hardly adults themselves. Maybe Sana was a bit more responsible and put-together than Momo, but she was still young in Momo’s mind, how could she be ready for something as serious as marriage?

But then, even worse, Princess Tzuyu was only _21_. A three-year gap wasn’t that much, and didn’t really concern Momo, but that didn’t mean their ages didn’t concern her.

It was hard to explain, the nagging feeling she felt at the back of her brain. Yes, in the grand scheme of things, Momo was 21 not that long ago, a short enough time span to remember it well, but she was practically an entirely different person at 21 than she was now. Sana was the same.

There’s so much change a person goes through after they reach their 18th year and venture into their 20s, then there’s a whole other set of changes as they venture into their early adulthood. Not just physically, but mentally as one grows and matures. So Tzuyu only being 21 made her anxious. 

Chou Tzuyu wasn’t the crown princess of Jando, she would only rule as a queen if she were to marry an heir, so she was not raised the same way Sana was, with the expectation of the crown looming over her. At 21, could she possibly understand the weight of the decision to be Sana’s bride? Could she understand how much of her own freedoms would be taken away, despite being given ultimate power?

When you’re a queen, or a queen consort in Tzuyu’s case, you can no longer belong to yourself or your partner, you have to belong to the kingdom first. Was Tzuyu ready to make such a sacrifice?

So those were the questions that plagued Momo’s mind. She didn’t know how to voice them all out loud, and she was already too overwhelmed to have some philosophical debate about her feelings with Namjoon. So instead of discussing her anxieties, she just sighed and turned back to look at her friend. 

“Sometimes I wish I could see the future, just to make sure everything was going to turn out alright.” She tucked herself against his side, seeking some comfort from her addled brain. He wrapped an arm around her and she felt her shoulders relax, the half-hug feeling like a promise of safety.

“You say that, but I know you love surprises. And what’s life if not a series of them, good or bad?” 

She didn’t answer, opting instead to sip from her glass. He was right, anyway. She did love surprises.

\-----

After she’d calmed down from her mental spiral, Momo chose to ignore whatever was going on between her sister and the Jando princess, and instead focus on catching up with Namjoon. It might have been considered rude of her. As an honored guest of this ball, she should have made her rounds, greeted the right people, said the right things, all in an effort to make Sana look good, but she took the evening to be selfish.

Namjoon was one of her best friends, and it had been _years_ , she had been dying to know everything he’d been up to. 

As planned, he did spend time traveling, exploring both royal libraries and small hole-in-the-wall bookshops in local villages. As the son of a royal librarian, he had full access to any prints he wanted, often heavily discounted, but Namjoon was the type to always pay full price, so as to not disadvantage a local shopkeep.

Despite what Momo had assumed, Namjoon was no longer traveling, though, and had been relatively settled in Jando for the last year or so. 

“Why’d you stop? Ran out of stuff you didn’t know?” She teased.

To her surprise, his cheeks pinkened in embarrassment, and she was almost giddy in excitement at such a teenage reaction from him. 

“I met someone,” he spoke softer, as one does when they talk about those they love. Momo felt her heart swell in fondness for her friend.

His name was Yoongi, and he worked in the libraries of Jando Palace. He wasn’t the curator or anything, just an assistant, but he always seemed to be working whenever Namjoon studied there. He would pull books off the shelf upon Namjoon’s request, and would sometimes linger to discuss its contents. Namjoon fell hard and fast, and Yoongi was right behind him, so Namjoon had stayed in Jando to be with his love. 

Momo thought it was adorable, and told Namjoon as much, which only served to make him blush harder. “Is Yoongi here?” she wondered, looking around. A librarian might not be of high enough ranking to score an invitation, but if Namjoon was here then his partner likely was as well.

“Yes, he is. I was briefly pulled away to talk to your sister, and before I could make it back to him I ran into you. He’s over in the corner talking to my cousin, if you’d like to meet him.”

Namjoon pointed to a man and woman in the corner of the ballroom, standing slightly away from the crowd. Their heads were close enough together that Momo might’ve mistaken them for a couple, but that obviously wasn’t the case. 

They were too far to make out any details of their faces, but she could easily see their clothes, and her eyes went straight to Namjoon’s cousin’s [gown](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/488007309628126362/). It was long and gold, with a full skirt and gold beading. It looked luxurious and expensive, while simultaneously appearing light and flowing, despite being weighed down by the beading.

“Her dress is gorgeous,” Momo commented, too distracted to remember she was supposed to be sizing up Namjoon’s boyfriend to see if he was good enough for her friend. The beading caught the light as his cousin moved, and Momo couldn’t look away.

“Dahyun is a seamstress, she made it herself. I think she was happy I was able to bring her here, so she had a chance to make something fun for once.”

“Dahyun, that’s your cousin? She has a shop in town then?” Momo asked without moving her gaze. She was too entranced by the contrast between the soft gold of the gown and the deep black of Dahyun’s hair. It was worn down in loose curls, the long tresses tucked over one shoulder. The whole look together was lovely, even at their distance.

“She works as an apprentice in the palace, but she hates the seamstress she works for. She never gives Dahyun any good jobs, mostly just sending her to town to re-tailor hand-me-down gowns from factory workers or women from the lower court. She wants to start her own shop, but she’s still saving for it.”

“Would she want to work for me?” Momo finally broke her gaze, looking at Namjoon instead. He seemed surprised at her request, it wasn’t often that she added people to her personal staff. She was also quite picky, especially in regard to her clothes. For her to request Dahyun before even meeting her, it was a sign of great respect for her design.

It was a little irresponsible for Momo to ask without even considering a background check, but it was Namjoon’s cousin, so how bad could she be? Momo was only thinking of how tired of her clothes she was, and she’d never seen a dress like Dahyun’s back in Kyo, it almost seemed like fate for the two of them to meet tonight.

Namjoon just shrugged. “You can ask her yourself. C’mon, I want you to meet Yoongi anyway.”

Momo buzzed with excitement as she was led over to the corner, definitely intrigued by the two strangers she was about to meet. Her eyes kept going to the dress as she walked, but she tried to focus her attention to Yoongi instead, to size him up before they met.

Yoongi was wearing a sleek black tuxedo, simple but effective partywear. He was shorter than Namjoon, but broad. His hair was swept back off of his forehead, revealing his face, and she had to admit he was cute. Definitely Namjoon’s type. She hadn’t officially met him yet, but she was already convinced he was perfect for Namjoon. Aesthetically, they complimented each other marvelously.

Her eyes moved to the other stranger, Dahyun, and took in her face for the first time. Now, Momo had spent a lot of time around royalty and finery, so she would say she was relatively familiar with a pretty face. Used to it even. Pretty was boring, Momo wanted to see something interesting instead.

But this Dahyun, she was pretty _and_ interesting. The first thing Momo noticed were her eyes, there was something so bright and fiery about them. Her skin was flawless and glowed under the ballroom light, and Momo was drawn like a moth to a flame. 

“Yoongi!” Namjoon called as they got closer. He greeted Yoongi and Dahyun with a kiss on the cheek and a nod of his head, respectively. They both eyed Momo with curiosity.

“Who’s this? A friend from your traveling days?” Yoongi asked. Momo tried not to be too miffed that she wasn’t recognized. She knew that it was unlikely that the subjects from a kingdom so far from her own would know who she was, but she still didn’t like it. 

Namjoon started, as if forgetting that he was supposed to introduce her. As much as he teased her for her titles, it was the proper etiquette. “Excuse me,” he stood up straighter and Momo held her own head higher, “I’d like to present Her Royal Highness, Princess Momo of Kyo,” he said with practiced formality, “and a dear friend of mine from back home,” he added, his voice softer and more familiar.

Momo kept a perfect mask, but felt her chest stir with glee and the look of shock and reverence on both of their faces. It was always a little fun to take people by surprise like that. These days, she wasn’t given much opportunity to meet new people, especially those unfamiliar with the royal families.

She waited until they both bowed in greeting before returning the gesture. It wouldn’t be proper for her to bow first. 

“Pleasure to meet you both, I’ve heard so many fascinating things about both of you, I’m interested to learn more” she turned to Yoongi, “And I especially need to know if you’re good enough for Joonie here. I don’t take my friends’ love lives lightly.” She gave him a serious look, watching his eyes widen in surprise, before she finally started giggling. “I’m just kidding, but I _am_ watching you, got it? Any harm to Namjoon is a direct attack against me too.”

Yoongi nodded immediately, eyes wide. “Of course, Your Highness,” he stammered nervously.

The conversation settled easily after that as everyone grew more comfortable around each other. This was what she was good at, socializing and keeping conversation flowing. Yoongi and Namjoon recounted their story to her again, this time with Yoongi throwing in details as well. 

Then the conversation shifted back to Namjoon’s travels, and how after he’d settled in Jando, he’d written to Dahyun for her to join him, and she answered immediately. Namjoon helped set her up with a job with the seamstress, and the rest was history. 

She wasn’t from Kyo, otherwise Momo thought she would’ve met her sometime while growing up, if she and Namjoon were so close. She actually grew up in the outer region of Jando, right at the southern border. It was because she was so close that Namjoon reached out to her in the first place.

Watching Dahyun speak, Momo could tell she grew up in an outer region. She spoke softly, even shyly, clearly uncertain about how to act around someone of such high status. Momo didn’t blame her for her nerves, she actually found it rather charming.

Dahyun wouldn’t look her in the eye, she was stuttering over her words, especially when Momo addressed her directly. Yoongi was almost just as bad, but he had Namjoon beside him as a steadying force, whereas Dahyun was left out to the wolves (namely, Momo).

“So Dahyun, Namjoon was just telling me about your seamstress work,” Momo decided to get to the topic she _really_ wanted to discuss: Dahyun’s dress and how to get something like that on herself. “I heard you hate your boss.” Maybe a bit too direct, seeing as Dahyun choked on a sip of her own champagne. 

Momo cringed, she was usually a bit better at stuff like this, but teasing Dahyun was proving to be much too fun. She would just have to tone it down a bit if she actually wanted to get to her business proposal. She couldn’t have Dahyun choking to death before Momo even asked her to move to Kyo.

“I don’t - I don’t hate my boss,” Dahyun stuttered out, clearly trying to save face, unwilling to admit that the seamstress was cruel to her. Momo found it funny that even now, Dahyun was protecting her, especially since Momo didn’t even have any power in Jando. She wouldn’t be insulted if she was told their royal seamstress wasn’t a good employer, why would she care?

People felt that they could only have positive emotions around royalty at an event like this. It was even worse back in Kyo, when anything negative people said reflected poorly back on her and her family. When they would attend events or lead parades, it was all cheering and celebration from their subjects. But Momo wasn’t a fool, she knew if she went down to a pub in disguise, she’d hear everyone complain about everything, from the king all the way down to the splinter they got in their finger yesterday. 

People liked to complain, and most of the time people _deserved_ to complain. Dahyun wasn’t any different, and based on what Namjoon had told her about Dahyun’s work, it seemed the seamstress had a lot to complain about.

Besides, if Dahyun complained about her boss, she’d likely get heated and a bit riled up, especially if Momo egged her on a little. It was best to make Dahyun remember how bad her job was, so that when Momo offered her a place in _her_ palace, it’d be all the more lucrative.

Dahyun still seemed to be floundering for something to say and looked to Namjoon for help, but Momo cut him off before he could speak.

“It’s okay if you do,” Momo reassured her with a soft smile, one that she hoped made her less intimidating. She brought a hand to Dahyun’s shoulder in an act of comfort (and if she ran her hand over dress to see how expensive it felt, that was just an added bonus). She looked Dahyun in the eyes, trying to display her sympathy. 

“Maybe I can help, if the situation really is that bad,” Momo continued, her voice almost sickenly sweet. She gestured over to where her sister was still speaking with Princess Tzuyu. “It would seem I might have a connection with Princess Tzuyu now, seeing as my sister has been flirting with her all night. I can put in a word, if this seamstress needs to be handled.”

“No!” Dahyun answered immediately, surprising even Momo with her tone. Dahyun quickly controlled her volume again and her face gave away her own embarrassment at speaking up against a princess like that. “Apologies, Your Highness, I mean,” she backpedaled, “I wouldn’t want anything bad to come to her. She may not be the kindest, but I do value the opportunity she gave me, and I’m thankful for her patronage.”

Dahyun really was kind, it would seem. If Momo was in her position, she’d beg her parents to get rid of the evil woman. But she and Dahyun had lived very different lives, so she supposed it was in Dahyun’s best interest not to form any enemies, especially not among those of a higher status than her. 

“Forgive me for suggesting it then,” Momo reassured Dahyun, who still seemed anxious at her refusal of a royal’s offer. It seemed to appease her, at least a little. “Still, tell me how it’s been. I’m sure it will be relieving to get these feelings off your chest, isn’t that right boys?” She acknowledged Yoongi and Namjoon for the first time. Yoongi nodded maybe a bit too enthusiastically, and Namjoon just chuckled at her, clearly seeing right through her plan. He really was too smart for his own good.

So Dahyun complained about her boss. From what Momo understood of the trades in Kyo, Dahyun’s boss didn’t seem to act too out of character for most craftspeople. They took their art seriously and considered it a secret someone was _lucky_ to be let in on. If they got wind an apprentice of theirs wasn’t fully appreciating the opportunity, they were either given shit work or just straight kicked to the curb. 

If Dahyun was given bad jobs by her boss as punishment, it clearly wasn’t because Dahyun didn’t value her work, quite the opposite. From where Momo stood, it seemed this woman was simply threatened by the talent Dahyun seemed to be displaying even with minimal training. Even looking over the gown she wore today, Momo could tell it was work on par with what she’d seen the seamstresses at Kyo Palace produce. 

The old establishment was always going to hate new waves of thinking, it was just how the world worked. But Dahyun’s work was beautiful, and she didn’t deserve to be punished for it. 

“It’s a shame you moved all this way and the work has been...disappointing,” Momo started laying the trap for her offer. Dahyun opened her mouth, likely to pretend once again that it wasn’t something she resented, at least a little, but Momo cut her off. “If you’re going to uproot your life, you might as well get the attention you deserve.” 

“If you beg my pardon, Your Highness, but I really had no other choice. I might be doing odd jobs, but my connection to my patron does get me seen, even if it’s little by little. If moving here could help with my exposure in any way, I thought it would be worth it, and I have to believe it still was, otherwise how would I get out of bed every morning?”

Momo smiled, she found Dahyun’s firm belief in her path quite endearing. She supposed it _was_ necessary. Dahyun was right, if she didn’t believe in what she was doing, why would she keep doing it? She hadn’t known Dahyun for long, but Momo didn’t doubt that she would’ve quit already if she felt she was wasting her time.

“Well I commend you for sticking with it. And I dare say your plan worked,” Momo smirked.

Dahyun looked confused, her eyes flickering between Momo and Namjoon. “What do you mean?” she asked with a tilted head.

Momo followed Dahyun’s gaze to look at Namjoon and his partner, standing there watching the two of them. It wouldn’t do to have this conversation in front of an audience. Dahyun shouldn’t be distracted while trying to make this decision, however comforted she might feel by her cousin’s presence. If she was going to work for Momo, she would have to decide all by herself.

“Would you care to dance?” Momo asked Dahyun, offering a hand out to her. Dahyun hesitated briefly before clasping Momo’s hand in her own. Momo smiled genuinely and handed her half-finished champagne to the nearest waiter. Alcohol could wait, she needed her hands free to dance.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Momo turned to Namjoon and Yoongi. “It was a pleasure meeting you Yoongi, I hope we can meet again soon.”

Namjoon and Yoongi bowed to her, which she acknowledged with a nod of her head, before she turned and pulled Dahyun to the dance floor.

Momo brought them to the edge of the crowd so as not to overwhelm Dahyun right from the start. She moved Dahyun’s free hand to her own shoulder before grabbing Dahyun by the waist. She left some space between them so they could still talk, then she began a waltz.

Even before they started, Momo could tell Dahyun would be a good dancing partner. Her hand was small, but it fit perfectly in Momo’s own. As they began their dance, Momo could feel the warmth radiating from her, especially where her hand was placed at Dahyun’s lower back. It took all her strength not to chase that warmth, to pull Dahyun closer and feel her body pressed against her.

Momo considered herself to be a pretty accomplished dancer. It was her favorite hobby and she spent as much time in dancing lessons as her parents would allow, but Dahyun definitely held her own. She followed Momo’s lead easily and rarely looked at their feet at all. Given her upbringing outside of court, Momo had to say she was impressed. 

Momo let them dance in silence for a bit, allowing them both to get more comfortable with each other before bringing them back to their previous conversation. Besides, she was enjoying herself, why ruin a good thing with business negotiations?

The two of them danced their way through the crowd easily. The orchestra was playing a light and romantic waltz, adding to the warm atmosphere of the ballroom. Momo had to hold back a snort when she spotted Yoongi and Namjoon pressed attempting a waltz as well. They weren’t bad dancers by any means, she just knew it wasn’t Namjoon’s favorite pastime, and by the looks of it it wasn’t Yoongi’s either. They really were adorable though.

She refocused her attention back to the seamstress in front of her. Momo could feel eyes on them, most likely from busybodies curious as to who the princess was dancing with, but she paid them no mind. She was much more interested in how Dahyun glowed under the chandelier light.

She was a little disappointed that Dahyun wouldn’t meet her gaze, though. The seamstress seemed a little distracted as she went through the motions of their dance, perhaps even nervous. Momo was sympathetic, of course, and gave Dahyun all the time she needed to think.

Despite her obvious hesitance, it was Dahyun who returned to their conversation first. “You said my plan worked, Your Highness,” Dahyun bit her lip nervously and finally brought her eyes up to meet Momo’s. “To what are you referring?” 

“I mean it worked,” Momo smiled softly. “You moved to Jando looking for work and exposure, and now you’ve been exposed. Your cousin told me you made that dress of yours.” Momo took the opportunity to spin Dahyun, watching the beading on the skirt catch the light beautifully as the fabric twirled before pulling the two of them back together. “I’m currently obsessed with it,” she continued.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” she stammered, sounding breathless.

“So it’s true? The dress is yours?” 

“It’s my design, Your Highness, and I did most of the sewing. I did have some assistance from my roommate, mainly in the beading. I’m not an expert in it yet, but she’s been teaching me.” 

“She’s a seamstress too?” Something about Dahyun just sparked Momo’s curiosity; she had to know everything. Besides, if this roommate was needed for the dressmaking, she’d be willing to extend an invitation to her as well.

“Not officially, Your Highness, but she’s knowledgeable in the craft. She’d been unable to find a patron, and she refused to work for my own.” 

Momo laughed at the honesty. If this roommate was willing to go without employment to avoid working for this patron of Dahyun’s, she must really be awful. 

“Well the gown is _beautiful_ ,” she spun Dahyun again, just for good measure. “I’d like one like it, and many more if possible.”

“Your Highness,” Dahyun’s voice was higher, with a slightly panicked edge to it, “while I appreciate the offer, between the apprenticeship I would hardly have the time -” 

Momo spun her again, effectively cutting Dahyun off. This time, she let her attention wander away from the dress and onto Dahyun herself. She was taken by surprise by the action, but it was hardly shown on her face. She looked every bit as lovely as her gown did as she twirled through the crowd. 

“Your loyalty is admirable, and I appreciate it greatly, but I would also appreciate it if you heard me out,” Momo continued once they were reconnected. She tried not to sound too forceful, after all the decision was up to Dahyun, but she didn’t want to be dismissed outright either. “But I would like to offer you a place in my palace back in Kyo to be my personal seamstress.”

Dahyun’s eyes widened impossibly further, but Momo just continued on. “You would live in the palace, have your meals provided to you, and I would cover any expenses regarding the dresses. On top of that, you’d get a monthly allowance for any personal errands. Your roommate can come too, if that is of interest to her,” she added at the end of her pitch, figuring Dahyun likely wouldn’t want to abandon her friend.

Dahyun stared blankly at her, seemingly at a loss of what to say. Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Momo brought their dancing to a halt and led them to the side of the ballroom again, both so they could catch their breath and Dahyun could gather her thoughts.

“It’s a lot to take in, I know,” Momo tried to comfort her where they stood, a little guilty she’d overwhelmed her so much. “But please think about it, I won’t be offended if you say no.” She turned to leave to give Dahyun her space to think.

“Wait!” Dahyun cried perhaps a bit too loud for a formal setting, causing Momo to jump. Turning back around, Dahyun appeared sheepish at her outburst, but quickly got herself back together. “Please, Your Highness, you’ve been so generous with me this evening, I don’t even know what to think. I barely remember my own name let alone the proper formalities for a conversation like this, but my answer is yes,” she bowed at Momo to emphasize her gratitude and spoke again only once she was fully upright. “I would be honored to dress you, Princess.”

A genuine smile broke out across Momo’s face, and she let her facade crack briefly to clap in excitement. “Oh this is wonderful news, I’ll have to alert my handmaiden, it’s late enough that she should be in my chambers waiting for me by now. She’ll arrange for travel for you and your assistant, should she decide to come.”

Momo was talking frantically, letting her excitement seep into her words. “I’ll leave a note with her with the royal seal to give to your patron, and I’ll pay any fee to get you out of your contract, so at least you’re not leaving on bad terms. We’ll arrange your departure for the day after next, so you have time to get your affairs in order. Come with me.”

She took Dahyun by the hand and led her out of the ballroom. Without looking, she could tell her guards were trailing close behind her. All thoughts of her sister and her impending engagement were far from her mind. She’d spent enough of the last few months focusing on her sister, tonight was about what _she_ wanted, and she wanted Dahyun with her back in Kyo. 

She did make a note to herself though to send for Namjoon in the morning, so they could properly say goodbye before she departed. She did feel bad about leaving the party without warning, and she knew she would miss him the second she got home.

Dahyun’s hand was warm in hers, she noticed as she pulled her through the halls of the Yeh house. Maybe even a little sweaty, but that was to be expected. Momo thought that even she might’ve been sweating a bit, but more out of excitement and anticipation than anything else.

She let go of Dahyun as they approached her chambers as it wouldn’t be appropriate for her to go inside. She found Mina on her bed waiting for her, as she expected, and quickly filled her handmaiden in on the seamstress waiting outside.

Ever dutiful, Mina agreed to begin handling the issue at once, and left her chambers to go speak with Dahyun. Left alone in her rooms, Momo couldn’t help but to smile at herself. She collapsed back on her bed, only to whine in pain as all the pins holding her hair together stabbed into the back of her head. 

She pulled herself up with a groan, hoping to catch Mina before she left. Momo still needed her help taking her hair apart, otherwise she’d never sleep properly. 

Thankfully when she opened her chamber doors, the two women were still standing outside. At the sound of her door opening, they both turned to look at her, one looking minorly more surprised to see her again than the other.

“Thank you again for being so accommodating, Dahyun. You certainly made the evening interesting,” she said kindly. She started closing the door, only continuing to speak once only her face was peeking out. “And Mina, once you’re done, be sure to meet me back here.” 

Mina agreed and Momo let the door shut without giving the two of them another glance. She stepped in front of the mirror, eyeing the tired navy gown one final time before starting to remove it. For once, she was actually a little excited for what the future would hold.

\-----

They left the Yeh estate the next afternoon, this time with a tearful Tzuyu waving goodbye to her family. She and Sana spent the morning with their parents eating breakfast with the Chou family to finalize discussions of the merging of their families. There was no proposal, given the way this deal had worked out, but by the end of breakfast, Sana was officially courting Princess Tzuyu of Jando.

It felt strange, after all this time, that this was all finally happening. Sana, for her part, looked happy at least and excited for what the courting would bring. 

Tzuyu looked mournful to be leaving her family, but the shy smile that would creep onto her face whenever her eyes met Sana’s gave her away; she was excited too.

The three of them climbed into their carriage, which would follow the king and queen’s on the long journey back to Kyo. Sana and Tzuyu shared the seat on one side, and Momo got the space across from them to herself. She wasn’t particularly thrilled to spend the several day-long excursion third-wheeling, but she preferred it over whatever coddling she’d get from her parents if she rode with them. 

The two new courtmates were whispering shyly to each other, shooting furtive glances at Momo now and again. Momo rolled her eyes, how would they possibly expect her not to notice what they’re saying when she’s literally trapped in a box with them. She rested her head against the pillowed side of the carriage and tried to rest even as the whole thing jerked and jostled down the road.

Against all odds, sleep found her eventually, and by the time she woke up, it was already approaching dark. The lovebirds were now asleep, with Sana’s head resting on Tzuyu’s shoulder. They looked cute, Momo had to admit, especially now that they weren’t making any noise.

They were probably approaching their rest stop for the night, so Momo tried to keep herself awake until then. Not for the first time since their meeting, her thoughts drifted to Namjoon’s cousin, the curious seamstress she met at the ball.

After collapsing in bed last night, Momo was almost positive she saw Dahyun’s gown in her dreams. She felt excitement bubble in her gut knowing that she could get some new exciting pieces like that soon, and from such an interesting person as well.

She and Dahyun hadn’t really spoken for long, but even Mina agreed when she returned to Momo’s chambers last night that there was a spark to the seamstress that just made you want to be around her. If Momo hadn’t known who she was when they met last night, she probably would’ve assumed Dahyun was highborn.

Momo tried to imagine what Dahyun was up to at this moment, the eve before her own departure for Kyo. Likely packing up her equipment, an almost fruitless endeavor considering Momo was going to end up buying her all new things anyway. She couldn’t have a royal seamstress working with second-hand supplies.

Her parents were not happy when she’d told them this morning about the new member of her staff coming back home with them. She got the expected lectures, about how they already had seamstresses making clothes for her and why did she need to bring someone new who hadn’t been previously vetted by them? There were the fear-mongering tactics as well, asking if Momo was sure Dahyun wasn’t some assassin hired to manipulate Momo into gaining access to the castle only to kill them in their sleep.

Their fears were somewhat abated when Momo told them of Dahyun’s connection to Namjoon (Momo always suspected they liked Namjoon more than they even liked her), but they still commanded that Dahyun’s chambers be kept under heavier watch, at least temporarily, since they still knew nothing about her assistant that would be joining her.

Which was fair in Momo’s opinion. She didn’t know anything about this other person either, and sometimes with a life like hers, it was better just to be on the safe side. 

The next few days of travel passed by slowly and uneventfully. She did get a chance to speak with Princess Tzuyu more, who slowly opened up to her as time went on. Momo found that not only was Tzuyu poised and polite, albeit a bit shy like all the rumors about her claimed, but she could also be quite funny if she wanted to be. 

Momo liked to tease by nature, that was just how she was, and right now the only people at her disposal were Sana and Tzuyu. Sana would always react the same way, even when they were kids. She’d let her cheeks get rosy and she’d whine indignantly at Momo to quit her teasing, but Tzuyu was not the same. The first time Tzuyu teased Momo back, she felt herself freeze in surprise, almost unsure of how to react.

Sana had been pouting at Momo, trying to use her cuteness to convince her to be the main chaperone for her and Tzuyu once their courting really began. Since Sana was the heir, all their dates would have to be supervised until they were engaged, and only then would they be permitted some privacy. Since she and Sana were the same age, Momo was technically allowed to do it, and since Sana knew Momo thought the rule was archaic, she knew Momo wouldn’t be as strict as their parents would be.

“Have you no shame, Sana?” Momo teased her, sighing dramatically. “Three years older than your courtmate, yet it is you pouting like a child, whatever will we do with you?” 

As expected, Sana’s cheeks went pink, looking at Tzuyu almost apologetically. Momo smiled and sat back in her seat, basking proudly in her victory. That was until Tzuyu spoke up.

“You say she’s a child, Princess Momo, yet you are the one trying to embarrass her in front of the girl she likes. Are you a child as well? Or perhaps a grandmother instead? I know mine can’t resist pinching our blushing cheeks.” 

Momo’s eyes widened in surprise, not having expected the jab from Tzuyu. The way she delivered the dig was so direct and monotonous, Momo almost thought it was meant as an insult until both Tzuyu and Sana broke into laughter. She joined them quickly once her initial shock wore off and Momo soon found that she was really enjoying herself in the new princess’ company.

\-----

Though the company on the journey had been pleasant, Momo was itching to get out of the stupid carriage. She knew they were getting close to home, though, and when Momo peaked her head outside of the carriage window and saw a familiar castle looming in the distance, she couldn’t help but to squeal in excitement like a little girl. She was finally _home_. 

Sana was excited too, she could tell. Tzuyu poked her head out the window too, to get a first glance of what would be her home for the next few months, and possibly the rest of her life if everything went well. Since they stayed at the Yeh estate and not Jando Palace, Momo didn’t know how their own home compared to what Tzuyu was used to, but at the very least she hoped the princess would be comfortable.

The weather had warmed steadily as they had traveled southward, but now that they were back in Kyo, the carriage was starting to get stuffy. The weather was nice outside, Momo was sure, but the carriage trapped heat like a greenhouse, and she was immensely grateful when they finally arrived and she could breathe fresh air again. 

Sana and Tzuyu were helped out of the carriage first, with Momo right behind. A small crowd had gathered outside the palace walls of people trying to get a glimpse of the princesses and to see if their future queen had brought home a bride. Sana was generally well-loved amongst the people, and a lot of them wanted to see her happy. 

Momo grabbed the hand of the attendant helping her out of the carriage, eager to get back on her feet. There was something about the air that was so familiar, like a comforting blanket welcoming her back. The weather was lovely, as she predicted, with a slight breeze coming from the nearby ocean. The smell of sea salt in the air was amazing. Momo would have to make her way to the beach as soon as she was allowed.

She waved to the people in the crowd dutifully, even though she knew they were almost all there for a glimpse at Sana’s future bride. She heard a few calls of her name, and she made sure to greet those individuals a bit more genuinely before she turned and headed inside. 

As soon as the doors shut behind her and she was out of prying eyes, she felt her shoulders slump and relax; she was much too tired to maintain her perfect posture for longer than she had to. Before she could even start looking for her, Mina appeared at her side, following her as Momo walked to her chambers.

“Ah Mina, how was your journey?” she asked kindly. Momo sometimes felt obligated to maintain small talk with the staff, but that wasn’t the case with Mina. Mina had been with her since she was a child, and she considered her a good friend. Momo absolutely loved her, so when she asked about her journey, she was genuine.

“No more comfortable than yours, I’m sure,” Mina complained lightly. “I’m grateful to be back home, as I’m sure you are as well. Can I get anything for you?”

Momo desperately wanted a bath, but she felt bad asking Mina to set it up for her, considering she was likely just as tired as Momo was. “Find a handmaiden who didn’t travel with us and have her draw up a bath in my chambers for me. You go ahead and relax as you please.” 

Mina thanked her with a bow of her head and a smile before running off to find someone for the chore. 

Momo basked in the familiarity of the palace. Kyo was known for its sunshine, and as such the palace was built with many large windows to allow the sunlight to stream in. There was stained glass too, giving the walls a much needed-dash of color when the sun was at the right angle. Momo was always a little sad when the sun went down and they only had the lamps on the wall to light the hallways.

The castle was mostly made of a light stone, which also helped to brighten things up. Momo had been in too many palaces that were almost dungeonesque with how gloomy everything looked, and she was thankful her family didn’t have that same lack of taste. 

Momo’s rooms were in the upper west wing of the palace. She had a small antechamber where she could greet guests that led into her bedroom through a door at the back. The antechamber might not have been large, but it was well furnished and cozy. Momo enjoyed whenever she could take meetings there, it always made her feel safe and comfortable.

Her bedroom was spacious, with a large queen bed at the center and bracketed by two large windows to let the light in. On a clear day, she could see the ocean in the distance, and she often loved just reading on her balcony while casting glances at the sea.

But for now, her bed looked too inviting. Momo just knew the sheets were freshly cleaned and pillows freshly fluffed. It took all her willpower to not just jump in with her dirty hair and body. 

But she waited, knowing it would be all the more satisfying to lay under clean sheets when she was clean herself. Her clothes were all being taken for her to be cleaned, so she didn’t even have anything to unpack. She decided to sit herself in front of her vanity and comb out her hair until the bath was ready for her. 

Eventually there was a knock on the door, and Momo stood to let the handmaiden Mina had sent into her room. It was one of her sister’s maidens, and Momo was pretty sure her name was Yongsun. With her, Yongsun brought a bucket of water to begin filling Momo’s tub. 

Usually it took a few trips before the bath would be ready, so Momo just left the door open for Yongsun to come and go and she pleased. 

Finally, Yongsun let her know with a bow that the bath was ready. Momo stood and turned so her back was facing Yongsun, a silent request for the handmaiden to help her out of her dress. Yongsun complied immediately, quickly making work of the ribbons and clasps that held her dress in place. 

Momo breathed a sigh of relief to finally be free of the gown, the same one she’d been wearing to travel the last few days. It felt worn and greasy and she hoped she wouldn’t have to see it again any time soon. Momo then stripped herself of her chemise and the rest of her underwear while Yongsun set her dress to the side, ready to be taken to be laundered with everything else.

Yongsun helped Momo into the steaming bath, careful to make sure Momo didn’t slip. The water was a little hotter than Momo was used to when Mina prepared her baths, but she welcomed the extra heat on her stiff muscles. She let her shoulders dip below the water as she sat down and relaxed her head against the edge of the tub.

It wasn’t quite long enough for her to stretch out her legs completely, but she could still keep them entirely submerged, so she was grateful for that. Her skin was soon pinkened by the heat, but the water felt so heavenly that she allowed herself to sink down even further. 

Yongsun let her relax for a little longer before interrupting, asking if Momo wanted to begin washing. Momo nodded her head and Yongsun quickly got to work. She softly prodded at Momo’s back so she was sitting up in the tub and began rubbing a soapy washcloth over Momo’s back. 

Momo closed her eyes and let her mind drift off, let herself be entranced by the feeling of Yongsun’s soft touch running down her arms, her legs, across her chest. It was gentle and comforting, and Momo thought if she really wanted to, she could fall asleep like this.

Yongsun quietly let her know that she was going to wash her hair now, so Momo tilted her head back so the handmaiden could pour water over her head to wet the strands. She was thankful the water had cooled a bit so it didn’t burn her scalp at all. Yongsun ran her fingers through her hair as she cleaned it and Momo hummed in appreciation. She loved when people played with her hair. 

Finally when the water was too cool to sit in comfortably for any longer, Yongsun helped her back out. She found a towel and helped to dry Momo off until finally helping her slip into a silk robe. With that, Momo dismissed her, and Yongsun left with Momo’s dirty laundry in hand. 

Now that she was clean, Momo felt infinitely better than when she’d initially arrived. She sat at her vanity again to comb out her wet hair before climbing into bed. She didn’t even care that her hair was still wet, she just wanted to feel the familiar warmth of her bed for the first time in months.

Tomorrow, her new seamstresses would arrive, and she tried not to let that excitement keep her awake. She often grew so bored around the palace with only her studies to attend to and maybe some dance lessons here or there. She couldn’t help but think this was the start of a new stage in her life, a sign that things would change for her. Momo went to sleep that night more at peace than she had been in months. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comment/kudos are always appreciated


End file.
